


I'm Falling For You [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: DaddyHunt: The Serial (Web Series)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, new neighbor is so adorkable xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: Just find out about this web series today and gosh... sing me up for MORE xD Though it was quite unexpected to find our that second season would be MUCH MORE high rated xD  ps IDEAL way to promote your app xD





	I'm Falling For You [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> ♪♬♫♬♪ Where you can find me (=^_^=) ♪♬♫♬♪:  
> Let's play channel: https://www.youtube.com/RainbysLovingArmy  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RainbysArmy  
> Tumblr: http://lenakaitokuroirico.tumblr.com/  
> VK - https://vk.com/rainbyslovingarmy
> 
> Thanks a lot for watching, hope you enjoyed it (=^_^=) !!!


End file.
